Harlequinade
by Nafrayu
Summary: le Joker découvre un soir que sa complice et compagne Harley Quinn est partit. Il croit d'abord à une simple lubie, et décide de ne pas y faire attention. Seulement il est possible qu'il l'ait plus dans la peau qu'il ne le croit. Joker & Harley
1. Chapter 1

**Auteure**: Nafrayu

**Résumé:** le Joker découvre un soir que sa complice et compagne Harley Quinn est partit. Il croit d'abord à une simple lubie, et décide de ne pas y faire attention. Seulement il l'a plus dans la peau qu'il ne le croit.

**Note:** Attention parfois il est possible qu'il y ait des scènes violentes. Naturellement rien de m'appartient hormis cette histoire :) J'espère que vous aimerez, n'hésitez pas à me le dire, je ne mords pas et le bouton review non plus.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 01<strong>

Ce matin là, en se levant, il avait trouvé la bague posé sur sa table de nuit. Pas n'importe quelle bague non, un bel anneau en or blanc orné d'une fine pierre blanche. Un topaze, c'était ce que le vendeur avait baragouiné avant qu'il ne lui tire dessus. Elle avait toujours aimé les marques d'attentions, lui s'en fichait éperdument. Ce jour là il l'avait blessé. Pas gravement non, mais assez pour qu'elle le fuit. Il avait donc volé cette bague et lui avait apporté. C'était de toute façon beaucoup plus simple que de s'excuser. Il ne s'excusait jamais, du moins pas sincèrement. Mais avec elle, il avait la désagréable impression de devoir s'excuser à chaque fois qu'il lui faisait du mal. Ce cadeau lui avait donné l'impression qu'il l'aimait. Au fond il n'en savait rien et s'en fichait. Elle n'était qu'une femme souvent trop collante bien que très utile. Parfois il passait la nuit avec elle, c'était plutôt agréable à vrai dire: elle était une très belle femme que beaucoup convoitaient et il savait apprécier cela. Elle l'avait choisit lui le monstre, envers et contre tous. Surtout contre la propre folie de son... Monstre. Un jour il lui demanderait pourquoi.  
>La jolie bague en or blanc était donc là, hors du doigt de sa propriétaire, simplement posé sur la table de nuit.<p>

Harley Quinn avait toujours eu un certain goût pour le théâtral et le mélodrame. Pour elle ce simple geste signifiait qu'elle partait. Le Joker ricana. Harley passait son temps à partir lorsqu'elle était en colère, pour revenir se jeter dans ses bras quelque jours après. Il lui suffisait d'attendre qu'elle daigne revenir, ils feraient alors l'amour, elle serait contente et tout rentrerait dans l'ordre.  
>Le Joker étira sa haute stature et fourra machinalement la bague dans sa poche. Il releva la tête et observa son reflet dans le miroir. Il ne put s'empêcher de rire. Deux terribles cicatrices étiraient sa bouche en un sourire sanglant. Bizarrement cicatrisé, on pourrait aisément croire qu'elles furent grossièrement suturé par un quelconque chirurgien véreux. Passant machinalement sa langue sur ses lèvres, le Joker étira le maquillage rouge sang sur sa bouche. Son maquillage et ses cicatrices se confondaient parfaitement, l'un ne pouvait existait sans l'autre, comme les deux parties d'un aimant. Ils se repoussent et s'attirent à la fois.<br>Quelque part au fond de lui, une petite voix, celle de sa conscience oubliée, lui murmura « comme Harley et toi », il grimaça et chassa cette pensée désagréable. Il n'appartenait à personne. Il était seul et il avait des complice. Point final. Cet imbécile de Double-Face disait souvent que si Harley était comme tous les autres complices, il devait alors coucher avec beaucoup de monde. Pour avoir dit ça Double-Face se prit un violent coup de poing dans la mâchoire. Sa blessure le faisant encore souffrir, le Joker avait adoré le frapper là, sachant qu'il ressentirait une douleur immense. Il savait néanmoins que dans son dos, beaucoup appelait Harley «_la putain du Joker_». Il s'en fichait, après tout elle n'était pas ça, et l'opinion que les gens avaient de lui était la dernière chose dont il se souciait.

Il était le Joker.  
>Gotham lui appartenait.<br>Gotham était son terrain de jeux.  
>Il était né seul et mourrait seul.<br>La gosse devra s'y faire...

Affalé dans un canapé qui n'était pas le sien, le Joker regardait une chaine d'information sur une télévision qui n'était pas la sienne. Depuis que Harley avait décidé de _«faire son caprice»_- seule phrase prononcé par le Joker lorsque ses hommes de mains avaient demandé où elle était – le Joker avait investi son appartement. Partant du principe que, si elle avait voulu garder son appartement elle ne serait pas partie, de la poudre, quelques bidons d'essences, des billets et une bonne dizaines d'armes diverses et variées trônaient à présent un peu partout dans la pièce.

Passant furtivement sa langue sur ses lèvres, le Joker observa le présentateur télévisé. L'évasion de Oswald Cobblepot alias le Pingouin de l'asile d'Arkham faisait grand bruit et toute la ville était en ébullition. Des tonnes d'affiches recouvraient les murs de Gotham, et ce très cher commissaire Gordon avait donc fort à faire pour retrouver ce criminel.  
>Mais tout cela le Joker n'en n'avait que faire. Non. A vrai dire depuis quelque temps, une pensée assez obsédante avait envahit son esprit. C'était un peu comme un bourdonnement incessant, comme si sa conscience avait décidé de se mêler de ce qui ne la regardait pas. Cette idée au départ juste gênante – il s'était d'ailleurs empressé de la chasser de son esprit – s'était accroché à lui comme une moule à son rocher. Le Pingouin était un ami de Harley, le Joker savait qu'elle allait souvent le voir au <em>Iceberg Lounge<em>, le bar qu'Oswald tenait. Elle lui racontait ses malheurs – il ricana à cette idée – et lui se faisait un plaisir de l'écouter. Plus d'une fois le Joker avait pensé que le Pingouin aimait Harley, avant de se dire qu'il s'en fichait en fin de compte.

_Harley.  
>Harley.<br>Harley._

Elle l'épuisait même lorsqu'elle n'était pas là, elle était dans ses pensées de façon obsédante. Il fallait la faire taire, qu'elle arrête de le harceler. Il détestait ce sentiment. Il le haïssait viscéralement. Un sentiment de... _manque_. De rage il balança son couteau sur l'écran de la télé qui montrait une collectionneuse d'œuvre d'art... blonde. Cela faisait un mois entier qu'elle n'avait plus donné signe de vie. Peut-être que son cadavre désarticulé gisait dans un coin de Gotham. Il n'en savait rien.

Une _drogue_.  
>Tout cela était une drogue.<br>Il avait toujours vécu seul, pourquoi ce ridicule sentiment à présent ? C'était une faiblesse de sa part. Une faiblesse qui pouvait causer sa perte. Il passa sa langue sur ses lèvres et respira lentement.  
>Il pouvait aller voir le Pingouin.<br>Après tout cela ne l'engageait à rien.  
>Rien du tout.<br>Juste savoir où était cette petite idiote.  
>Et s'assurer qu'en petite idiote qu'elle était, elle ne s'était pas faite tuer.<br>Ou qu'elle ne l'avait pas moucharder.  
>Non elle ne ferait pas une chose pareille...<br>Mais cela valait le coup d'aller vérifier.

Il enfila son pardessus violet et descendit les quatre étages de l'immeuble. La nuit tombait, par delà les immeubles immenses et gris, un beau ciel orangé déclinait lentement. Le Joker traversa les bas-fond de Gotham, là où le sol était toujours humide de déchets et de sang, là où les rats pullulaient comme de la vermine et où les cadavres disparaissaient.  
>Il marcha une bonne demi-heure – le Joker haïssait les transports en commun plus que les gens eux-mêmes peut-être – il déboucha dans une rue moins sale et plus éclairé que les autres. Un haut bâtiment de couleur noire occupait le bout de la rue, en lettre bleu ciel on pouvait y lire « <em>Iceberg Lounge<em> ». Le Joker eut un rictus. Il allait enfin savoir.  
>Une masse de criminels et délinquants de bas-étage s'entassait devant la porte d'entrée, ils espéraient tous entrer dans ce prestigieux bar, signe que l'on devenait puissant. Le Pingouin avait su se tisser un solide réseau et pouvait en faire profiter qui il le voulait, le faisant immédiatement accéder aux hautes sphères de la société. Il fendit la foule comme une ombre, il n'y a pas d'imprudent au Iceberg Lounge, tous savait de quoi le Joker était capable. Il entra et fut immédiatement happé par le bruit, l'odeur de sueur humaine et les gloussement incessant de filles plus nue qu'autre chose. Le Pingouin était dans la salle VIP entouré de fille – tout aussi nue que les autres.<p>

- Tiens, s'exclama t-il à la vue du Joker. Une vieille connaissance. Comment vas-tu depuis la dernière fois?

- Bien, bien. Je... cherche quelqu'un. Et je me disais que... tu aurais peut-être quelque infos.

Le Joker passa sa langue sur ses lèvres et jeta un regard à gauche, puis à droite.  
>Il détestait la foule.<p>

- Oh, finit par dire Oswald avec un sourire qui en disait long. Tu cherches Harley peut-être?

Le Joker ne dit rien mais renifla bruyamment. Le pingouin prit ça pour un oui.

- Eh bien elle est venue me voir...

- Quand? Coupa le Joker.

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire? Répliqua Oswald vexé d'avoir été coupé. Elle ne veut plus te voir.

Le Joker éclata d'un rire dément.

- Ah vraiment? Elle ne peut pas se passer de moi... Elle reviendra.

- Si tu en es si sur que ça alors pourquoi venir me voir?

Le Joker ne répondit rien et se retourna, près à partir.

- Avoue que tu en pinces pour elle et je te dirais ou elle est.

La voix du Pingouin se perdit à mesure que le Joker courait pour sortir, percutant les gens sans y faire attention.  
>Il sortit de l'ambiance confiné du Iceberg Lounge et prit une inspiration, la nuit était tombée et l'air frais lui éclaircit les idées.<p>

- _Ça... Jamais..._ murmura t-il en réponse a Oswald.

* * *

><p><strong>Note bis:<strong> Je dédommage quiconque se fait mordre par le bouton review ;)


	2. Chapter 2

**Note de l'auteure:** Dommage qu'il n'y ait personne dans le fandom Batman, j'aurais bien aimé qu'il y ait des avis sur mon histoire.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 02<strong>

Le coup partit avant même qu'il ne se rendit compte de son geste.  
>Il vit l'homme s'effondrer à terre et se vider de son sang.<br>Le Joker regarda le liquide rouge et chaud se rependre sur le sol.  
>L'homme ressemblait à un lapin qu'on venait d'égorger.<br>Le Joker aimait cette vision, il éclata d'un rire bref avant de pousser d'un coup de pied, le corps de son second dans la rivière.

Il releva la tête et toisa ses hommes, et l'unique femme composant sa... garde comme il aimait l'appeler. Son regard s'arrêta sur James Jones. Une brute. Mais une brute intelligente, il lui luica négligemment un fin revolver. Celui ci l'attrapa au vol et fit un bref signe de tête, il avait comprit le message. Il était à présent le second du patron.  
>Jones regarda un instant l'eau écarlate et l'endroit où son ancien camarade gisait. Il avait commis l'erreur de faire remarquer au Patron sa manière très paradoxale de donner des ordres.<br>Depuis le départ de la blonde, le Patron était devenu encore plus instable. Il donnait des ordres à tort et à travers avant de se rétracter où de changer ses plans, il passait des nuits entières sans dormir, à arpenter le sol de l'appartement de Harley – devenu complètement minable.  
>Il tuait sans même s'en rendre compte.<br>Harry un autre de ses collègues avait eu les yeux crevés pour avoir osé demander « _et pourquoi qu'on la cherche pas, votre blonde ?_ ». Après ça, personne n'avait plus jamais prononcé quoique ce soit en rapport avec sa... _fiancée_. Jones pensait plutôt qu'elle était une putain, mais il n'aurait jamais pris le risque d'en parler. Il lui devait au moins une chose, lorsqu'elle avait été là, le patron était plus stable et moins... dangereux, du moins pour ses hommes de main.

Le Joker retourna dans l'appartement de Harley. Un trou noir et béant déformait le tapis au pied du sofa. Il avait décidé un soir de brûler toutes les photos de son ancienne complice, elle n'arrêtait pas de le regarder. Quoiqu'il fasse elle était là partout, tout le temps Elle était dans ses rêves, elle était dans sa tête, dans ses pensées, dans cet appartement, dans ses vêtements. Elle était partout, comme un cauchemars qui reste ou une présence obsédante. Son prénom semblait bourdonner à ses oreilles et il ne supportait pas qu'on parle d'elle.  
><em>En aucune façon.<em>  
>Rien ni personne ne pouvait parler d'elle, parce que personne ne la connaissait assez bien.<br>Mais lui oui.  
>Il l'a connaissait bien.<br>Il l'avait façonné.  
>Elle lui appartenait...<br>Le Joker passa sa langue sur ses lèvres et attrapa un bout de papier noirci d'encre.  
>Un plan.<br>Le plan de la prochaine casse qu'il souhaitait faire.

Pourquoi attaquer cette banque, il n'en savait fichtre rien. Et pourtant à cet instant précis, cela lui sembla la meilleure chose à faire, et certainement la plus intelligente. Il ne chercherait pas Harley, non. Elle reviendrait comme elle était toujours revenu avant.  
>Point final.<p>

Deux mois qu'elle était absente. Elle finirait bien par revenir. Oui elle reviendrait. Il déplia violemment le plan et avala d'un trait la bouteille d'eau qu'il avait attrapé dans la cuisine sale. Il allait attaquer le plus simplement possible, en ce moment son seul plaisir était de tourmenter ce pauvre Commissaire Gordon en élaborant des plans sans queues ni tête, tous plus alambiqués les uns que les autres.  
>Le plan était simple : Entrer, se servir, ressortir.<br>Ce qu'il se passait avant chacune de ces actions était un mystère, l'anarchie dans sa forme le plus pure, la plus violente. C'était ce sentiment d'anarchie qui lui procurait cette adrénaline, ce bonheur, ce plaisir violent et dur.

Ce n'était qu'une petite banque à Gotham, elle ne regorgeait pas de trésors, elle n'avait rien qui valait le déplacement, surtout pas pour le prince du crime qu'il était.  
>Il était près de cinq heures du matin et le Joker se tenait un peu en arrière de ses hommes, il observait la ville encore endormie avec délectation.<br>Le braquage aurait pu se faire dans un calme relatif, les hommes seraient repartis avec un bulletin suffisamment conséquent pour se payer une nuit de beuverie dans un pub miteux du fin fond de Gotham et le Joker aurait assouvit ses pulsions destructrices. Cependant un évènement imprévus vint tout perturber. Un tout petit évènement qui fit complètement oublier au Joker ses plans et fit basculer son équilibre moribond.

Une ombre souple et leste se détacha de l'obscurité d'une petite rue perpendiculaire à celle de la banque. Un mouvement quasi imperceptible pour la plupart des gens, excepté pour le Joker qui connaissait par coeur le moindre de ses mouvements.  
>Il s'approcha et la silhouette ne bougea plus.<br>Elle ne devait pas l'avoir vu venir.  
>Il reconnu son corps souple et tonique, sa taille fine et ses belles jambes fuselées. Elle semblait à la fois fragile et forte, douce et dangereuse.<br>Elle était là.  
>Harley était là.<br>Il courut sans comprendre exactement ce qu'il faisait. mais Harley était là, il avait un besoin quasi physique de la savoir près de lui. Comme un junkie a besoin de sa drogue quotidienne. Sauf que Harley ne le détruisait pas comme pouvait le faire l'héroïne ou la cocaïne. Elle lui faisait... _du bien_. Ce sentiment il le trouvait répugnant et lui donnait envie de vomir... mais il avait besoin d'elle. Alors il courut derrière elle.  
>Mais elle était rapide, très rapide, il lui avait apprit beaucoup de choses.<p>

Il entendit ses hommes derrière lui, ils courraient et lui criaient des paroles incompréhensibles et probablement complètement stupides. Harley se retourna brusquement, le souffle court et sortit son arme, elle n'avait pas prévu que les gorilles de son _puddin'_allaient le suivre. Elle voulait revenir, tout son être lui criait le manque et la souffrance d'être loin de lui. Mais ces imbéciles la dégoûtaient. Elle savait qu'ils la traitaient de putain dans son dos ou devant elle de façon à peine voilée.

Cependant là elle voulait juste jouer.  
>Elle se retrouva nez à nez avec le Joker, il la toisait à la fois menaçant et victorieux, sur de son emprise sur elle. Harley avait terriblement envie de lui, elle aimait cette impression de puissance qui se dégageait de lui, elle se délectait par avance de la nuit qu'il lui ferait passer.<br>Jones, le second du Joker arriva le premier et vit l'arme de Harley. Il ne réfléchit pas et par la suite allait le regretter amèrement. Il tira une fois vers la blonde, la première balle l'atteignit en plein torse et lui cassa trois côtes. Comme elle ne lâchait pas son arme, il tira une seconde fois et la balle déchira son flanc. Tout s'était passé comme au ralenti et Jones senti quelque chose lui mordre le visage, et tout devint noir. Le Joker l'avait violent frappé, une lame de rasoir à la main.  
>Puis tenant toujours la lame ensanglantée il se retourna et contempla Harley, dont le chemisier blanc était devenu écarlate. Elle se tenait le torse dans une respiration sifflante et saccadée.<br>Il la regarda.  
>Poupée désarticulée et sanglante.<br>Il avait souvent cru qu'elle finirait ainsi, mais jamais de la main d'un imbécile.  
>Il balança le scalpel dans le flanc de Jones qui gémis de douleur et se recroquevilla sur lui-même. Personne n'osait faire un geste, de peur d'attiser encore plus la colère de leur patron.<p>

Ce dernier ôta son pardessus violet maculé de tâche et enveloppa doucement Harley en murmurant des paroles qui ne devaient avoir de sens que pour lui. Puis il la souleva comme si elle ne devait guère plus peser qu'une petite souris. Elle gémissait et mordait ses lèvres pour ne pas hurler.  
>Elle se sentait partir dans les limbes, elle était quelque part entre l'inconscience et la douleur. Elle sentait le parfum d'essence et de poudre de son Joker, elle sentait ses bras étrangement doux. Elle avait plus instable que jamais ce soir là.<br>Le pincement au coeur qu'elle avait ressenti se mua en plaisir.  
>Il avait besoin d'elle pour se sentir bien.<br>En se sentant bien, il était plus équilibré.  
>Et tout devenait plus facile: ses plans, ses recherches, ses expérimentations.<br>Il avait besoin d'elle, voilà qui changeait la donne... Et elle avait bien l'intention d'en profiter.

.oO0Oo.

Harley ne se rappelait plus comme elle était revenue dans l'appartement qu'elle partageait désormais avec le Joker. Seules quelques bribes lui revenaient en tête.

Une douleur à lui donner la nausée.  
>Une odeur âcre de poudre et d'essence.<br>Une main ferme, dure mais étrangement douce.  
>Une caresse pour écarter ses cheveux humides de sueur de son visage.<br>Un bruit de pas.  
>Des murmures.<p>

Elle avait plaqué sa main sur son flanc, quelque chaud de chaud et poisseux coulait lentement. Elle ne savait pas ce que c'était, elle flottait quelque part entre les limbes et la réalité. Une partie de sa conscience lui souffla qu'elle était blessée et que quelqu'un la soignait, quelqu'un s'affairait à retirer les balles de sa chair ensanglantée. Elle se tortilla et une main puissante la plaqua sur les draps humides.

« Tiens là pauvre idiot où je te tranche la langue avant de la faire avaler »

Le Joker prit un linge propre et le pressa contre le flanc ensanglantée de Harley. Les blessures étaient profondes. De contrariété face aux blessures, le Patron avait exécuté deux de ses hommes. Le reste de sa troupe se terrait à présent dans la cave de l'immeuble, ne sortant pas, osant à peine respirer, sachant que leur vie ne tenait qu'à un fil. Il avait beau maltraiter Harley, il avait beau se battre avec elle au moins une fois par semaine et la virer autant de fois, il ne supportait pas que quiconque ne lève la main sur elle. Ses hommes venaient de l'apprendre à ses dépens.

Celui qui tenait à présent Harley tandis que le Joker soignait ses plaies, avait son cœur qui battait la chamade et priait pour la première fois de sa vie. Harley était étendu sur son lit, le teint cadavérique, les cheveux trempées de sueurs. Ses blessures sanguinolentes donnaient du fil à retordre au Joker qui peinait à retirer les balles. Et sa complice ne l'aidait pas vraiment puisqu'elle gémissait, pleurait, criait et se tordait dans tous les sens ne semblant pas être réellement avec eux.  
>Une heure plus tard le Joker jeta rageusement le couteau par terre.<br>Il fallait un médecin.  
>Les blessures étaient trop graves<p>

– Allez chercher un médecin, murmura-t-il.  
>– Mais comment voulez-vous que je...<br>– Les détails de votre incompétence ne m'intéressent pas... Un médecin et vite.

Le Joker n'avait même pas eu besoin d'élever la voix, l'homme était partit en courant, fourrant son arme dans son fourreau.  
>Le clown approcha sa main de la figure d'Harley et caressa son visage blême. Il chantonnait une chanson pour enfant tout en effleurant le visage de sa compagne. Elle lui semblait aussi fragile que de la porcelaine et pourtant il avait mainte fois porté la main sur elle.<br>Mais à cet instant précis il voulait seulement la protéger.  
>Il porta un linge humide et essuya son visage, son cou et sa poitrine. L'imbécile avait intérêt à ramener un médecin et un bon ou il le paierait de sa vie.<br>Harley se tourna vers lui et entrouvrit les paupières. Il caressa une nouvelle fois son visage. Pourtant elle ne sembla pas comprendre la situation car elle laissa retomber sa tête sur l'oreiller et ferma les yeux. Il ne pouvait rien faire pour soulager ses douleurs hormis appliquer de l'eau froide autour des plaies.

Une heure plus tard son homme de main revint en tenant un médecin par le col. Il était pâle comme un linge, et s'épongeait le front toutes les minutes mais semblait un minimum compétent. D'un coup d'oeil il évalua la situation. Le Joker s'écarta du lit.

- Soignez là et vous aurez la vie sauve.

Le médecin acquiesça. Il ne semblait pas se rendre compte qu'il vivait là ses derniers instants.  
>Il retira les balles, désinfecta proprement les plaies, et recousit le tout. Il entoura le torse de sa patiente de bandage propre et finit par lui faire avaler des anti-douleur. Il laissa les médicaments, un désinfectant, des compresses et des bandages propres au clown.<p>

- Elle... Elle devrait aller à l'hôpital, bégaya l'homme en s'épongeant le front.  
>- Elle s'en tirera, coupa le Joker. Elle est très résistante.<p>

Le Joker fit un signe de main à son homme de main et celui-ci entraina le médecin à l'écart. S'en suivit un concert de pleurs, de protestations, de supplications avant que ne retentissent les deux coups de feu fatidiques. Le Joker n'y avait prêté aucune attention et remontait les couvertures sur la poitrine de Harley, elle avait déjà reprit quelques couleurs et paraissait moins souffrir.

le Joker ne prononçait aucune parole, il se contentait de regarder Harley, les mains croisées. De temps à autre presque compulsivement, il passait sa langue sur ses lèvres, il paraissait bruler d'une envie particulière sans pour autant oser se jeter à l'eau.  
>Soudain il se pencha et embrassa furtivement Harley sur le front.<p>

- _Voilà tu es content maintenant_? Se dit-il à lui-même.

Comme toujours il était déchiré entre la violence et un semblant de douceur. Sa relation avec Harley était un plaisir violent et dur, un poison enrobé de sucre.


	3. Chapter 3

Note de l'auteure: Merci beaucoup à **3aniwa blue** pour ses commentaires ! Voici la suite, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira. Ah et je dédommage toujours les gens se faisant mordre par le bouton review ;)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 03<strong>

Harley se leva doucement, elle posa une main sur le lit et l'autre sur la chaise d'en face. Puis elle se leva en soufflant doucement et grimaça de douleur.  
>Sa blessure au flanc avait cicatrisé assez vite, en revanche celle qui lui avait valu trois côtes cassées et dix points de sutures lui tirait énormément. Même un mois plus tard.<br>Elle enfila une chemise violette et un pull sans manche et observa son reflet dans le miroir. Elle avait maigris, son teint était pâle et de grands cernes soulignaient ses yeux bleus, néanmoins elle pouvait se lever et même manger en petite quantités.  
>Elle allait donc bien mieux.<p>

Les souvenirs qu'elle gardait de la nuit où Jones l'avait blessé étaient très flous. Elle n'avait que des perceptions en tête : une odeur âcre de sang – le sien - , quelque chose de liquide, chaud et poisseux qui coulait de sa blessure, une douleur lancinante à donner la nausée, une odeur de poudre, un vêtement chaud. Le Joker l'avait porté jusqu'à son lit, elle en était sure, il l'avait déshabillé et avait commencé à la soigner. Avec douceur.  
>Harley n'aurait su dire depuis combien le temps le Joker ne s'était pas montré aussi doux... Et instable. Le médecin qui l'avait soigné, ainsi que plusieurs de ses hommes de mains avaient été tué froidement de sa main, elle n'avait que de vagues souvenirs de coups de feu, de supplications et de sang... le reste semblait être un reste de cauchemars. Plus elle cherchait à saisir des bribes de souvenirs et plus ils semblaient s'éloigner.<p>

Elle posa une main sur la poignée de la porte de sa chambre mais se figea. La dernière fois qu'elle avait tenté de se lever, le Joker avait débarqué pour lui ordonner de se recoucher parce qu'elle « _était une idiote et qu'elle allait faire sauter ses points et ruiner tous ces efforts pour la garder en vie_ ». Elle avait choisi d'ignorer son ton furieux et de garder le fait qu'il semblait s'inquiéter pour elle et sa santé.  
>Aujourd'hui elle était certaine que le Joker réagit exactement de la même façon.<br>Et c'était ce qu'elle voulait.  
>Elle voulait revoir l'inquiétude, même minime, dans ses yeux, elle voulait pouvoir se redire qu'il tenait à elle et qu'il l'aimait.<p>

Elle n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir plus longtemps car la porte s'ouvrit à la volée et elle manqua de se prendre de plein fouet le Joker. Il la regarda de haut en bas, ne semblant pas comprendre ce qu'elle faisait là.

– Au lit, se contenta-t-il de dire en grognant.  
>– Non, répondit-elle en secouant la tête. Je veux me promener.<p>

Elle tenta de le contourner mais il lui barra le passage.

– J'ai dit : Au lit.  
>– Non je veux sortir.<p>

Elle tenta de soutenir son regard, néanmoins après un mois de convalescence et quelque kilo en moins, elle paraissait encore plus frêle à ses côtés. Il la porta presque jusqu'au lit et ignora ses protestations, dans ses bras elle ne devait pas peser plus qu'une souris.

- J'en ai plus qu'assez de rester couchée, je m'ennuie.  
>- Et moi j'aimerais beaucoup boire un verre dans le crâne du Batman … Comme tu peux le voir, on n'a pas toujours ce qu'on veut.<p>

Elle leva les yeux au ciel.

- Dans le sofa alors ? Du moment que je ne reste pas dans cette fichue chambre.

Le Joker, qui la tenait toujours dans ses bras, avait le regard de celui qui avait bien envie de la laisser choir sur le sol. Il fit demi-tour, entra dans le salon et la laissa tomber sur le canapé. Elle gémit de douleur et lui lança un regard noir.

- Si sa Majesté est bien installée… Qu'elle cesse de geindre comme une gamine.

Sans plus de regard pour Harley, il sortit un papier froissé de la poche de son pardessus – Une carte. Il la déplia sur la carte et s'empressa d'entourer des lieux en rouges ou noir, de dessiner deux ou trois « _ha ha_». Il entoura et gribouilla sur la carte pendant près d'une heure, puis il la froissa et remit le tout dans son pardessus. Il commençait à nettoyer le sang séché sur ses couteaux lorsqu'il s'aperçut à ce moment-là que Harley le fixait.

- Oui ?  
>- Rien.<br>- Rien ?  
>- je me demandais simplement pourquoi vous m'avez sauvé.<p>

Le Joker fit alors quelque chose qui était à mi-chemin entre un sourire et une grimace, on aurait dit qu'il venait d'avaler un citron entier.

- Et pourquoi pas ? Tu es utile… parfois.  
>- Pourtant avant que je parte vous m'avez bien dis que j'étais inutile et parfaitement remplaçable.<p>

Le Joker garda le silence quelque instant, le poing crispé. Harley se demanda avec une boule au ventre si elle n'avait pas dépassé les limites.

- Es-tu donc parfaitement incapable de comprendre quand il est nécessaire de se taire ?

Il avait chuchoté ces dernières paroles et pourtant elle en avait saisi chaque mot avec précision, il paraissait d'autant plus redoutable qu'il s'approchait au fur et à mesure qu'il parlait.

- Tu crois que je m'embarrasserais d'une femme comme toi qui a l'art et la manière de s'attirer des ennuis dès que je suis loin, qui a un caractère souvent insupportable, qui cuisine vraiment mal, qui décide de s'en aller chaque semaine – tout en finissant par revenir – et qui par-dessus tout est une ancienne psychiatre, si je ne tenais pas à elle un minimum ?

- Je cuisine bien, grommela Harley. Mais dans ce cas pourquoi…

- Tais-toi. Je te l'ai dit quand tu es venu avec moi, n'espère rien. Rien. Rien et encore rien. Tu as déjà obtenu plus que ce que je me croyais capable d'éprouver. Alors ne pousse pas trop ta chance. ê.cuisiner.

Harley ne dit rien. Trop de pensées tourbillonnaient dans sa tête, elle tentait de déterminer si les paroles du Joker étaient vraies. Oui elles l'étaient forcément, sinon pourquoi les avoir dits ? Pour qu'elle se taise… Il était capable de faire ça. Pourtant ses actes le prouvaient, il l'avait sauvé, veillé et même vengé. Elle choisit d'arrêter de penser pour le moment. Sa blessure lui faisait mal et elle voulait se coucher. Harley se leva donc doucement et marcha jusqu'à la chambre sous le regard du Joker.

* * *

><p>Le Joker rangeait bruyamment ses affaires avec une forte envie de tuer quelqu'un.<br>_Harley._  
><em>Non, pas Harley, <em>lui chuchota sa conscience.  
>Il haïssait sa conscience presque autant qu'il haïssait l'attachement écœurant qui le reliait à Harley.<br>Maintenant c'était trop tard. Harley coulait dans ses veines de tout son être, elle emprisonnait chaque cellule de son corps et elle était en train de le changer.  
>Mais il ne savait pas si c'était une bonne ou une mauvaise chose.<br>Il avait tenté de se séparer d'elle, il l'avait aidé à "tomber" du neuvième étage de l'immeuble.  
>Pas de chance, Harley était plus résistante que la moyenne et il avait cru se perdre définitivement dans les méandre de son esprit.<br>Il avait ressenti une étrange douleur à la voir ainsi, une douleur qu'il n'aurait pu expliquer. Mais une douleur âcre et désagréable.  
>A partir de ce jour il avait mit un point d'honneur à s'éloigner d'elle à chaque fois qu'il pensait lui faire du mal. Et à oublier cet... <em>attachement<em>.

Il la haïssait pour avoir posé ces questions, ne pouvait donc t-elle pas ne pas réfléchir ? Il faut croire que non.

* * *

><p>Harley dormait depuis plusieurs heures, le sommeil ayant calmé ses douleurs. Ses blessures étaient pratiquement guéries et elle espérait pouvoir quitter l'appartement et retrouver son poussin très bientôt.<br>Elle rêvait qu'un homme était près d'elle, il caressait doucement son corps et embrassait sa nuque. Elle avait chaud et sa blessure la tiraillait un peu mais elle n'y prêta pas attention. Une légère secousse la fit sursauter et elle se réveilla. Elle écarquilla les yeux dans le noir en calmant sa respiration. elle détestait se réveiller au milieu d'un rêve, a fortiori lorsque le rêve était aussi agréable. Elle se figea lorsqu'une main caressa la courbe de son dos, elle n'avait donc pas vraiment rêvé.  
>Le Joker embrassa sa nuque et la fit se rallonger sur le ventre. Il ne lui demandait jamais vraiment son avis lorsqu'il voulait coucher avec elle. Cela pouvait être dans la banque qu'ils étaient en train de braquer, comme en pleine nuit, ou à l'arrière d'un camion.<br>Mais elle adorait ça, alors elle le laissait la prendre comme il le souhaitait.

**A suivre**


	4. Chapter 4

**Note **: Excusez-moi j'avais un peu oublié cette histoire ^^ En ce moment je lis les comics Hellboy de Mike Mignola et j'ai eu un vrai coup de coeur, donc je ne sais pas quand j'aurais l'inspiration pour finir cette histoire.

Merci à vous, pour vos commentaires :)

**Édit du 20.04.2014** : chapitre rallongé.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapitre 04<em>**

Parfois la vie était un peu étrange et il se passait des événements insolites, impossible à expliquer. Ce matin-là était ainsi.  
>Harley s'était réveillée doucement, elle n'avait pas bien fermé les rideaux de sa chambre et quelques rayons de soleil étaient passés au travers, la tirant du sommeil. Sa blessure la tirait un peu et elle porta la main machinalement sur son flanc pour la masser. Cela faisait deux mois que les hommes de main du Joker lui avait tiré dessus, désormais elle était rétablie même si sa blessure la tiraillait encore. Néanmoins le Joker la considérait comme apte à reprendre du service, qu'elle le veuille ou non.<br>Ce matin était donc un peu étrange.  
>La veille elle avait eu une violente altercation avec le patron.<p>

* * *

><p><em>12h plus tôt.<em>

Sa manie de tout laisser traîner, que ce soit des vêtements, des armes, des couteaux ou encore des aliments divers et variés, énervait Harley au plus haut point. Rajouté au fait qu'elle avait ses règles, ses hormones étaient donc proches de celle d'une montagne russe, elle avait donc calmement ramassé toutes ses affaires et lui avait balancé en pleine figure.  
>Elle avait compris trop tard que ça avait été une très mauvaise idée. Le Joker était resté figé quelque seconde puis, il avait enlevé lentement son pardessus violet, l'avait délicatement posé sur le sofa, puis avait tourné son regard meurtrier vers elle. Son instinct l'avait poussé à prendre la fuite, elle avait couru jusqu'à la chambre et avait violemment fermé la porte. Un grand fracas lui avait indiqué que son puddin' venait de se prendre ladite porte en pleine figure.<br>Elle s'enferma à double tour dans la salle de bain le souffle court, la respiration sifflante. Des larmes coulaient de ses joues alors qu'elle se souvenait du soir où le Joker l'avait jeté par la fenêtre, elle était persuadée qu'il était capable de recommencer.  
>Voire pire.<br>Elle ne voulait pas mourir. Pas maintenant. Elle était jeune, elle avait des projets et elle aimait son Joker même s'il lui arrivait d'être un peu... dur parfois.

- Harley ?

Sa voix n'était qu'un murmure menaçant, mais elle avait perçu chaque syllabe de son prénom.

- Harley ouvre moi. .suite.

Elle ne répondit pas et pria pour qu'un des gorilles du Joker entre qu'il se désintéresse d'elle. Après tout il ne l'avait pas sauvé de la mort pour la tuer de ses propres mains. Du moins elle l'espérait très fort, il pouvait se montrer si violent et imprévisible.

- Harley écoute moi. Ce... n'est pas grave tu sais. Tu dois être fatiguée, tu as été blessé... _ma douce Harley_...

A cet instant Harley était sure que son cœur venait de s'arrêter. Après tout, peut-être qu'il comprenait qu'elle avait les nerfs à fleur de peau, peut-être qu'il comprenait aussi qu'elle avait besoin d'un peu plus d'attention. Ou peut-être qu'il l'a charmait, comme il l'avait fait lorsqu'elle était psychiatre.

- Je... Je suis fatiguée... Ce n'était p-pas contre vous...

- Je le sais Harley, tu as besoin de... repos.

- Oui j'ai b-besoin de me reposer.

Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de bégayer, le Joker lui faisait peur. C'était dans ses moments-là qu'elle se rendait compte qu'elle n'était qu'une poupée entre ses mains, qu'il pouvait la faire souffrir de bien des façons avant de la tuer. Elle vivait en permanence avec une épée de Damoclès au-dessus de la tête.  
>Harley aimait bien oublier ce détail et penser que peut-être, un jour, elle pourrait avoir une vie... normale. Avec son Puddin'. Elle ricana presque à cette pensée, le Joker était aux antipodes de ce qui était la normalité, essayer de le faire rentrer dans cette case reviendrait à tuer tout ce qu'elle aimait en lui.<br>Sa blessure, bien que guérie, restait fragile et la tiraillait un peu. Elle se releva doucement. Après tout le Joker semblait sincère, il savait qu'elle était fatiguait et qu'elle avait besoin de dormir.

- Harley, ouvre-moi. Tu… n'as rien à craindre tu sais.

- Oui… Je sais oui.

Elle fit cliqueter la clé et la porte s'ouvrit dans un grincement. Elle sentit alors une main se refermer sur son bras et la tirer violemment. Elle hoqueta de douleur et chercha à attraper le Joker qui se fichait éperdument de lui faire mal ou non. Il la projeta sur le lit, Harley se redressa tant bien que mal et tenta de se défendre.  
>Il ne lui en laissa pas le temps et attrapa ses poignets, s'allongeant sur elle, il la fixa d'un regard qui en disait long.<br>L'avidité.  
>L'hésitation, ou encore l'excitation.<p>

Il pouvait la tuer, il lui suffisait de serrer ses doigts autour de sa gorge à la peau tendre. Et elle mourrait rapidement. Il pouvait aussi la mutiler, lui faire un beau sourire comme le sien.  
>Non.<br>Jamais il ne permettrait que quelqu'un lui ressemble.  
>Il pouvait tout aussi bien la chasser et la regarder – avec une certaine délectation – se débrouiller seule au milieu d'une ville carnassière. La quasi-totalité de la pègre de Gotham lui enviait Harley avec ses courbes affolantes et son air tantôt innocent, tantôt séducteur. Le Joker savait qu'ils s'empresseraient de se battre comme des animaux pour le privilège de passer une nuit avec elle. Il leva les yeux et observa ses yeux bleus emplis de larmes.<br>Elle était belle.  
>Il avait souvent rêvé adolescent de trouver une femme aussi belle qui accepterait son visage et l'aimerait. A présent c'était le cas mais il était sans cesse partagé à propos de Harley.<br>Il avait parfois envie de la tuer.  
>Il avait souvent envie de la protéger. De lui, de sa folie, de son incohérence, de son envie de voir le monde bruler.<br>Et là que désirait-il ?  
>Elle, seulement elle.<br>Le Joker se pencha et embrassa la peau tendre de son compagne. Elle gigota en grognant qu'elle n'en avait pas envie, il ne fit nullement attention à ses protestations et continua son exploration. Après tout il ne voulait pas la tuer, il l'aimait bien parfois, il était surement un peu attaché à elle-même, alors autant faire passer sa colère dans quelque chose de plus… constructif.

_Fin du flashback_

* * *

><p>Le Joker était contre elle, un bras posé sur sa poitrine, la tête enfouie dans ses cheveux blonds. Il était très rare qu'il se permette ce genre de familiarité avec elle, d'habitude il se contentait de la prendre quelque part et de passer à autre chose une fois finis. Là il s'était étrangement pelotonné contre elle, comme un enfant ayant besoin d'affection. Harley avait été surprise et l'avait laissé faire, elle avait même oublié qu'il l'avait forcé la nuit dernière et lui avait fait mal. Encore une fois.<br>Profitant du sommeil de son patron, elle serra sa main dans la sienne et songea au plan très audacieux de son poussin.

Capturer le commissaire Gordon, et pourquoi pas… lui rendre le sourire ?

* * *

><p>Le commissaire James Gordon porta sa tasse de café matinale à ses lèvres et grimaça. Ce café était vraiment infect ! Il se demanda vaguement comment ses hommes pouvaient démarrer une journée avec un café pareil. Lui même préférait le petit-déjeuner préparé par sa femme, mais cette nuit là avait été particulièrement mouvementé. Il y avait eu plusieurs évasions à Arkham, Pamela Isley alias Poison Ivy, Victor Zsasz, Bane et le docteur Jonathan Crane. Des criminels tous plus dangereux et imprévisibles les uns que les autres. Des centaines de policiers avaient été déployé dans toute la ville, veillant sur chaque mètre carré de Gotham - du moins Gordon l'espérait.<br>Un peu plus tôt dans la nuit - vers cinq heures et demie du matin - une escouade de la SWAT était revenu avec Victor Zsasz dans ses filets, l'homme avait tué cinq personnes, dont un enfant. Il avait ensuite méticuleusement gravé sur son bras un trait pour chaque victime faites. Son corps étant couvert de cicatrices, Gordon frémit en imaginant le nombres de cadavres que cet homme avait engendré.  
>Le commissaire terminait son café avec une grimace lorsque l'agent Ramirez débarqua en fracas dans son bureau, renversant une pile de journaux au passage.<p>

- Poison Ivy à l'angle de la 52e rue, se contenta t-elle de dire.

Gordon attrapa son arme et se rua hors du commissariat.

.oO0Oo.

- Ma chère... Ivy, il se trouve que nous avons besoin de toi.  
>- Sans le chère c'est encore mieux Puddin', murmura Harley quelque pas derrière le Joker.<p>

Le Joker grimaça brièvement devant le stupide surnom que lui donnait Harley, il grimaca d'autant plus que Ivy esquissa un sourire moqueur. Comme il avait envie d'agrandir le stupide sourire de cette fougère ambulante, comme il la haissait elle et sa manière de coller de ridicules idées dans l'esprit de Harley. Comme lorsque sa compagne avait subitement décidé de le mettre dehors parce qu'il ne l'a respectait pas assez.  
>Ridicule.<br>Elle avait tenu deux semaines avant de lui courir après en petite tenue pour le supplier de revenir. Voire même sans tenu. le Joker sourit à cette pensée, ma foi plutôt agréable. Il se lécha les lèvres et revint à la fougère ambulante qui lui servirait d'appât.

- Je disais donc, qu'il faudra que tu attires ce cher commissaire et sa bande ici, ils te cherchent et ne se douteront pas que tu n'es qu'un appât. Ensuite, Harley se chargera de le capturer. Et moi... Je m'occupe du Batman.

- Et en échange j'ai droit à quoi? Non parce que si tu crois que je bosses pour un... type comme toi, gratuitement, tu te trompes lourdement.

- Je comprend mieux pourquoi vous êtes "amies" toutes les deux, vous êtes aussi... agaçante l'une que l'autre. Si tu veux récupérer Harley, ne te gène pas.

- Pardon ? Je peux savoir ce que j'ai fais...  
>- J'avais bien dis à Harley qu'un monstre comme toi ne méritait même pas...<br>- Disputez-vous si cela vous chante mais laissez moi en dehors...

- Silence.

Le Joker coupa court aux protestations. Bien que murmuré, chacune avaient saisi la menace derrière ce simple mot.  
>Poison Ivy renifla d'un air dédaigneux et lança un regard de dégout au Joker. Elle se demanda comment Harley, cette si belle femme, pouvait se contenter de ce clown de bas étage. Elle secoua sa chevelure flamboyante et esquissa un sourire. Quel imbécile !<p>

- Je veux... Le Batman.  
>- Le Batman est à moi. Rentre toi ça dans la tête. Stupide plante.<br>- Dans ce cas, il me sera difficile, je le crains, de servir d'appât.  
>- Il reste... le jardin botanique.<br>- Le jardin botanique? Répéta Harley. Cela ne faisait en aucun cas partie du plan... si plan il y avait.  
>- En effet. Imagine Ivy, une centaine de mètre carré de plantes, de fleurs, de jardin, uniquement... pour toi.<p>

Pendant qu'il prononçait ces mots d'une voix basse, il tournait autour de Ivy, la flairant comme un animal flaire sa proie.

- Et j'y ferais ce que je voudrais?  
>Visiblement Ivy mordait à l'hameçon plus que le Joker ne l'espérait.<p>

- Tu me garantis les serres botaniques de Gotham et je t'attire n'importe quel homme Joker. Grâce à elle je n'aurais aucun mal à étendre le pouvoir de mes chers petits amours.

Lorsque Ivy commençait à délirer sur ses "enfants", ses plantes, il était difficile de la raisonner. Harley savait que Ivy ne pouvait pas avoir d'enfant et qu'elle reportait ses envies de maternité sur ses semblables, en sommes ses plantes. Harley secoua la tête, parfois sa nature de psychiatre reprenait le dessus.

La nuit était noire, sans lune, seuls quelques lampadaires éclairaient la 52e rue d'une lumière jaunâtre. Un immense entrepôt désaffecté se trouvait là, vitres brisées, portes condamnées à l'aide de planches à présent rongées et humides.  
>Le Joker et ses hommes étaient planqués tout autour de l'entrepôt et sur les toits. Harley suivait de près Ivy. Comme prévu la SWAT débarqua tout gyrophares dehors. Lorsque la première voiture de police arriva à proximité de l'entrepôt, une bombe de déclencha, illuminant le ciel de flammes écarlates. S'en suivis une panique sans nom, Harley tenta de suivre Ivy mais elle disparu bien vite dans un fracas de poussière et de coups de feu. Elle traversa le champs de bataille et apperçu le commissaire Gordon... trop bien entouré. Comme prévu Batman et un de ses acolyte étaient là.<br>Nightwing, le premier Robin qui ait prit son envol.  
>Une deuxième explosion - probablement dû au Joker - retenti. L'occasion rêvé pour elle de faire plaisir à son Puddin' et de prouver sa valeur. Elle fonça vers le commissaire Gordon, son arme à la main, et profitant de la confusion pour lui abattre le révolver sur la tête de Gordon, celui ci gémit et s'effondra par terre, un filet de sang coulant de long de son visage. Elle entreprit ensuite de tirer le commissaire* et son 1m80 vers un endroit plus approprié. Deux mains puissantes l'aidèrent à sa tâche et une voix lui souffla à l'oreille:<p>

- Bien joué ma biche, tu es... beaucoup plus utile que ce que je croyais. Je suis fier de toi.

Harley sourit. Elle avait réussit, le Joker était fier d'elle, elle avait gagné son estime. Ils hissèrent le commissaire dans le coffre de la voiture et ils s'installèrent à l'arrière. Le chauffeur démarra en trombe, laissant le reste de la police, Batman et Nightwing aux prises avec le reste des hommes du patron. Après tout des hommes on en trouvaient partout.  
>le Joker se rapprocha de sa compagne et lui murmura:<p>

- Et si nous fêtions dignement cette... victoire?

Il glissa une main sous la tunique de Harley tout en la hissant sur ses genoux. A cet instant Harley oublia tout hormis le Joker qui palpait et mordillait chaque partie de son corps._  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>A suivre !<br>_


	5. Chapter 5

**Note** : Bonsoir ! Je ne croyais pas terminer cette histoire et pourtant je m'y suis replongée avec énormément de plaisir ! Fatalement, comme je l'ai commencé il y a longtemps, ma façon d'écrire a changé et je compte réécrire cette histoire pour corriger les fautes que j'ai du semer sur mon chemin :)

Merci beaucoup à tous ceux qui m'ont posté des reviews, je suis désolée si je n'ai pas répondu à tout le monde mais je le ferais la prochaine fois :)

Quelques différences d'avec les chapitres précédents :

- J'écris à la 1ère personne, du point de vue de Harley mais il est possible que j'écrive du point de vue du Joker, dans tous les cas je préciserais.

- Ce chapitre débute 1 an après les évènements du précédent chapitre.

- Harley est différente, plus mature, moins trouillarde.

Sur ce, merci à **Midnight Frog** pour sa correction et bonne lecture :)

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapitre 05<strong>_

J'erre dans les rues de Gotham depuis près de deux heures quand le soleil commence à se coucher. Pourtant, je n'ai pas envie de rentrer et continue mon chemin sans but. Actuellement je suis quelque part, dans l'un des quartiers les plus huppés de tout Gotham. Je regarde les maisons et villas faites de belles pierres et de bois précieux, à travers les fenêtres je peux distinguer les silhouettes des familles qui se préparent à passer une soirée tranquille entre eux. Les maisons sont toutes alignées avec une précision quasi chirurgicale, leurs jardins impeccablement bien entretenus, l'herbe coupée à raz et les fleurs si belles qu'on se croirait dans un conte de fée. Si j'avais poursuivi ma carrière de psychiatre, j'aurais moi aussi finit par avoir une grande maison, j'aurais épousé un autre médecin. J'aurais eu une existence tranquille et monotone loin du chaos qui envahit ma vie actuelle. Je ricane dédaigneusement. Ils sont tellement pathétiques avec leurs vies si bien rangées.

Est-ce que je regrette ce que je suis devenue ? Non, j'ai fait chacun de mes choix consciemment et songer au passé ne sert à rien, ma vie était monotone, rangée, rythmée par ma solitude et mon travail. Seulement, les jours où la déprime prend le pas sur l'excitation et la joie de côtoyer mon Joker, tous mes doutes me submergent comme une vague. D'ordinaire mes coups de déprimes ne durent guère longtemps et le Joker a tôt fait de me dénicher un amusement – comme faire sauter une banque ou tout autre bâtiment susceptible d'être réduit en cendre – pour me distraire, mais aujourd'hui c'est différent. Très différent.

Il y a un mois exactement, une dispute a dégénérée. Encore. Sauf que j'ai répliqué fort. Très fort même. Et il n'est pas habitué à ça. Tout est parti d'une remarque du Joker, une phrase Une phrase qui m'amise hors de moi. J'ai tout lâché, j'ai dérivé et me suis laissée entraînée ici…. C'est-à-dire quelques part dans un quartier chic de Gotham en attendant de rentrer à l'hôtel.

Je soupire profondément et me dirige vers le chemin du retour en sentant mon estomac se nouer. Je donnerais n'importe quoi pour retrouver le Joker, ses bras, mes petites habitudes, fragiles mais réelles, avec lui. Ce jour-là nous étions avec ses hommes de mains pour discuter de la meilleure façon de s'emparer du QG du Pingouin et, par conséquent, de tout le marché noir. Le plan était étalé par terre et pendant qu'ils discutaient, j'ai noté que les hommes du Joker ne connaissaient pas l'intégralité de ce que le Joker prévoyait, juste ce dont ils avaient besoin pour mener leurs missions à bien.

Au bout d'une heure, j'ai rapidement saisi qu'un détail du plan ne fonctionnerait pas, ce n'était sans doute pas volontaire mais le Joker a omis que le Pingouin a déplacé une partie de son matériel dans un autre bâtiment encore inconnu. J'aime bien Oswald, il est toujours très poli, accueillant et j'aime passer certaines de mes soirées à l'Iceberg Loundge. En particulier lorsque le Joker semble oublier mon existence, dans ces cas-là le Pingouin se montre bavard. Très bavard.

J'ai eu le malheur de faire remarquer au Joker qu'il n'aurait qu'une partie, sans doute infime, de tout ce qu'Oswald trafique à Gotham. Avec cette simple phrase tout a dégénéré plus vite que je ne peux l'expliquer. Je voulais simplement qu'il soit fier de moi, qu'il me considère comme son associée à part entière. Il m'a lancé un regard noir, ceux qu'ils réservent habituellement à ses hommes, est resté silencieux pendant quelques minutes avant de consciencieusement m'expliquer à quel point je ne suis qu'une sous-fifre pas assez intelligente pour comprendre toutes les subtilités de son merveilleux esprit. Pendant quelques interminables secondes, mon cœur s'est arrêté et mon sang s'est glacé à l'image de l'humiliation que je venais de subir. Alors que les sbires du Joker ont étouffé un ricanement, heureux de me voir remise à ma place, une colère sourde et violente m'a envahie comme du poison. Je lui ai passé tellement de chose, je l'ai couvert quand il s'enfuyait d'Arkham, et je l'aime depuis plus d'un an sans condition. Tout ça pour ça. Lentement, mes doigts se sont refermés sur une batte de base-ball posée contre le mur derrière moi et, sans plus réfléchir, je l'ai frappé violemment.

Le Joker est tombé violemment à terre et a affiché un air choqué. C'était d'ailleurs assez comique de le voir afficher une telle tête. Avec le Joker on ne peut jamais vraiment savoir combien de temps on va vivre. Il a tendance à se méfier de tout et de tout le monde, sauf de moi. Pourtant je venais de le frapper. Et j'étaisdans un tel état de colère que je me sentais prête à tout détruire sur mon passage. Ce fut le cas pour un des hommes de mains sur Joker qui s'est foutu entre nous et s'est pris un coup sur le crâne en conséquence. Je me souviens vaguement avoir laissé tomber mon arme ensanglantée avant de déguerpir. J'ai couru sans m'arrêter jusqu'à mon appartement et grimpé les marches deux par deux. J'ai rempli un sac de vêtements et d'autres choses diverses avant de dévaler les escaliers. Je voulais juste fuir. Disparaître. M'évaporer.

C'était il y a un mois, depuis j'erre dans la ville de Gotham et traîne mon air morose de quartier en quartier. Habillée et maquillée normalement, il y a très peu de chance qu'on reconnaisse en moi la jeune femme qui suit le Joker comme son ombre. Néanmoins je ne reste jamais bien longtemps au même endroit et tente de varier mes innombrables et interminables marches à travers toute la ville. Finalement je capitule et décide de rentrer à l'hôtel avec ma mauvaise humeur. Tout en traversant la cité je songe à quel point j'aime cette ville. J'y ai grandi, fais mes études, ai rencontré mon premier petit-copain. Je me sens presque étrangère à ma vie d'avant, si fade, même s'il m'arrive de ressentir un peu de nostalgie en y pensant. Un homme me double en marchant vite, la tête rentré dans ses épaules. Il ressemble beaucoup au Joker même si ce n'est pas lui. Mon ventre se tord en songeant à celui que j'aime et à quel point j'aimerais le retrouver. Un an plus tôt, j'aurais accouru dans ses bras sans me poser de question, aujourd'hui un semblant de dignité refuse de le revoir tant qu'il ne lui montrera pas à quel point il tient à moi. Et je sais qu'il tient à moi.

L'hôtel n'est pas de première jeunesse et mériterait un bon rafraîchissement, la nourriture n'est pas excellente et pourtant je ne peux pas me permettre de prendre un hôtel trop luxueux. J'ai de belles économies faites lors de mon travail de psychiatre à Arkham et une carte de crédit volée.

En arrivant à proximité de l'hôtel, je remarque un groupe d'homme adossé près de la porte d'entrée. Je saisis discrètement le couteau que je garde constamment dans la poche intérieure de mon manteau et le tient fermement serré, prête à poignarder le premier qui s'approche de moi. Ça fait longtemps que le moindre scrupule a quitté mon esprit et un mort de plus ou de moins ne m'empêchera pas de dormir. Je passe devant eux la tête haute et l'air le plus dédaigneux possible sur mon visage. Manque de chance, je me fais accoster. Encore.

— Hey ma jolie, tu es seule ? m'interroge le plus idiot d'entre eux.

— De toute évidence, je grince en serrant un peu plus fort le couteau entre mes doigts.

— Ça te dirait de venir faire un tour avec nous ? me demande un grand blond avec une balafre sur la joue.

— À peu près autant que de sauter d'un pont, je rétorque au tac-au-tac.

— C'est toi la poule du monstre hein, crache t-il visiblement vexé que je ne veuille pas le suivre.

— Non ! je hurle un peu trop fort en sentant la haine monter en moi. Je suis son associée et accessoirement quelqu'un de tellement plus intelligent que toi que je me demande vraiment comment tu peux aligner deux mots correctement.

Je ne suis pas une espèce de prostituée, je suis forte, je n'ai besoin de personne. Personne sauf le Joker. « _Monstre _», le mot ne désigne personne d'autre que les espèces de gorilles qui se tiennent devant moi. Qui d'autres que moi sait à quel point le Joker a souffert ? A quel point il a été brisé pour devenir ce qu'il est ?

Autant dire que ça ne lui plaît pas du tout.

Il fait l'erreur de vouloir m'attraper par le bras, je me dégage sèchement non sans lui expédier un coup de genoux entre les jambes pour bien lui faire comprendre que _non_ ça veut dire _non_.

Il tombe à genoux en gémissant, recroquevillé sur lui-même. Pour bien faire je lui tire dans la jambe avec mon revolver avant de me retourner vers les autres. Ils ne s'attendaient pas à ça, je peux le voir à leurs airs mi-crétin, mi-incrédule.

Je les gratifie de mon sourire le plus charmeur avant de clamer :

— Au suivant !

Je me sens bien, aussi étrange que ça puisse paraître, toute la tension que j'ai accumulée ces dernières semaines est en train de s'envoler comme par magie. C'est sans doute cruel – ma notion du mal et de la cruauté étant un peu brisé j'ai du mal à m'en rendre compte – mais passer mes nerfs sur eux, leur faire mal, me procure un grand sentiment de bien-être et de calme. Je deviens sans doute comme le Joker, peut-être même qu'il se sent bien quand il me blesse de cette façon. Un sentiment violent de tristesse m'envahit, je tente de le chasser tant bien que mal. Je suis sure que non. Il me prouve trop souvent qu'il a besoin de moi pour que ça ne compte pas.

Comment souvent dans un couple, il faut apprendre à accepter les travers de l'autre pour que la relation dure. J'ai appris que, sur cet unique point, le Joker n'est pas différent des autres hommes. Je n'essaye pas de le changer – il a sans doute été trop profondément brisé pour que ça puisse être possible – je pense que je lui apporte une complémentarité dont il a besoin. Une part de moi-même, celle qui est toujours psychiatre, ne peut s'empêcher d'agir avec lui comme si j'étais toujours son médecin. Quelque part c'est utile, j'arrive à anticiper ses coups de colères, ou de joie, ou dieu-sait-quoi d'autre, et à les éviter.

Ceci dit, depuis que je lui rends tout ce qu'il peut me faire, depuis que j'ai décidé que je ne serais pas à son service (pas tout le temps du moins), le Joker passe ses nerfs sur quelqu'un d'autre. Je sais que je suis très profondément attachée à lui. Trop pour le quitter longtemps, mais je ne reviendrais pas avant qu'il n'ait rampé par terre.

Les hommes me regardent puis fixent mon revolver tentant de déterminer s'il vaut mieux prendre la fuite ou prendre le risque de se faire tirer dessus. En fait je n'ai pas envie de les affronter à la déloyale. Je range mon arme et décide de tous les battre à mains nues, je peux le faire, je suis forte, beaucoup plus qu'une femme normale. Il faudra d'ailleurs que je pense à remercier Ivy pour cela.

J'ai l'impression d'avoir des papillons dans l'estomac puis des infâmes insectes qui grouillent quand je songe que celle que je considérais comme ma meilleure amie s'est éloignée de moi et refuse pratiquement de me parler.

L'un d'eux se jette sur moi, je l'esquive sans effort, l'attrape par la nuque et lui flanque un coup de genoux en pleine figure. Un craquement bien audible se fait entendre, suivit d'un flot de sang. Je le jette à terre et évite de justesse un coup de poing, j'attrape le bras de l'homme, le tort et me jette sur le suivant. Je me bats bien, je le sais, mon passé de gymnaste aide sans doute beaucoup. Dans tous les cas je me sens à la fois profondément en colère et maître de moi-même. Je les frappe sans qu'aucune forme de culpabilité ne m'atteigne. Je n'ai, de toute façon, jamais eu beaucoup de considération pour les hommes de ce genre.

Lorsque le dernier tombe à terre en gémissant, je me sens bien. Je me sens puissante, forte et capable de tuer qui que ce soit à main nue. J'aurais juste tellement aimé que Monsieur J me voit, je suis sure qu'il m'aurait prise dans ses bras pour me murmurer que je suis fantastique. Du moins je l'espère. Parfois je crois que j'ai du mal à différencier mes souhaits de ce qui est réel. Je rentre à l'hôtel et rase les murs pour ne pas que les employés voient mes mains pleines de sang, à tous les coups ils appelleraient les flics et c'est la dernière chose dont j'ai envie.

Je me déshabille et me douche longuement. Je reste longtemps à fixer le sang qui s'écoule doucement le long de mon corps avant de finir sa course dans le bac.  
>Malheureusement je manque cruellement de vêtements ici – c'est ça de partir en trombe – et j'en ai profité pour faire quelques achats. Je me félicite encore d'avoir pris une des innombrables cartes de crédit du Joker et d'en profiter autant que possible. Le repas que propose l'hôtel n'est ni délicieux, ni particulièrement mauvais mais actuellement je n'ai pas goût à la nourriture. Je mange donc tout sans rechigner tout en réfléchissant à comment la situation pourrait se démêler. J'enfile un pyjama et me glisse dans le lit propre et froid. Je reste longtemps les yeux ouverts dans le noir sans parvenir à trouver le sommeil. Je pousse un soupir, consulte le réveil – trois heures du matin – et allume la lumière.<p>

* * *

><p><em>A bientôt pour la suite :)<em>


End file.
